


A Time For Everything

by catyah



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/pseuds/catyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray needs help with his time management skills.<br/>Please note, this fic is probably sweet enough to give you diabetes - read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time For Everything

It was late, and so Murray tried to be as quiet as he possibly could. He tiptoed down the stairs, holding his breath as he opened their bedroom door, hoping that the hinges wouldn't squeak as they sometimes did.

To his surprise, the lamp on the nightstand was still turned on -- and so were Nick and Cody.

Cody looked up with a happy, sleepy look, his eyes heavy-lidded as Nick worked his cock in his mouth.

"Murray," he grinned. "You're -- Oh *GOD*, Nick! That's so -- oh yes, there, you -- yeah yeah yeah yeah --" he moaned, drawing up his knees as he came, yelling Nick's name between gasps for breath.

The slender man stood up against the wall and watched them with a smile as he undressed with clumsy fingers. They finished up and Nick rolled over, resting his head on Cody's thigh to smile back at Murray.

"Well, look who finally came to bed. Come over here, Murray."

Murray blushed, stripping off his underwear. "I'm sorry it's been so long, guys. I never should have started that stupid project. If I'd known it was going to take three days --"

"*And* nights," Cody put in.

"Well, three days and two and a *half* nights," Murray amended.

Nick and Cody traded an amazed look.

"Murray? Don't tell me you're actually, finally --" Nick asked.

"Done!" Murray nodded.

"Murray?" Cody asked.

"Hmm?"

"Get your ass over here!" he laughed.

"Okay, guys. Just give me a second, okay?" As his lovers frowned, Murray opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

"No. No way, Boz," Nick said. "It's been days since we got you! No pajamas tonight." Murray opened his mouth to protest, but Nick went on. "Come on, Mur. Cody and I have been taking care of each other the last few days while you worked on that damn computer program, but it's your turn. You're not going to deprive me, now are you?"

Murray dropped the pajamas back into the dresser, offering them a shy smile before approaching the bed and climbing up to take a place next to Nick.

"You got Cody already tonight, obviously," he said. "My turn to get you, then?"

"Whatever you want," Nick said, lying back as Murray reached out to fondle his lover's cock. He responded quickly, and Murray continued to stroke at him as he bowed his head to begin licking gently at one dark pink nipple. "Ohhh, Murray. I have missed you so much. You --" He stopped speaking with a puzzled _expression. "Murray?"

The scientist raised his eyes to look up as he continued his efforts, and as the light from the small lamp illuminated his face, Nick and Cody could see the dark circles under his deep brown eyes.

"God, Murray," Cody said, startled by the extreme fatigue in the man's face.

"Murray, stop," Nick told him. Murray shook his head, insistently continuing to caress Nick's hardness and purse his lips and tongue on his chest. Finally, offering Cody a confused and worried look, Nick reached down, separating Murray's hand and mouth from his body and easing up his chin to stare into his eyes.

"Didn't you like it?" Murray asked him, honestly bewildered.

"You look so tired. I mean, of course you are, all these nights of working so hard on that programming thing --" Cody said, shaking his head.

"I took naps," Murray reminded them. "I'm okay. A little tired, sure, but --"

He moved as if to go back to work on Nick, who stopped him.

"Not tonight, Murray. Not until you've had a good night's sleep or two, all right. I can wait, or Cody could --"

"Sure!" Cody nodded. "I'll --"

"No, no. You wanted *me*. I'm sorry that I haven't been with you guys in a couple of days."

"Wait a second. Murray, listen. I want you to give the first answer you think of, right now. Don't think about it, just answer my question. Which would you rather be doing right now. Sleeping or pleasuring me." Murray furrowed his brow, but Nick shook him gently. "No. Don't think about it, just answer me. Sleep or sex, which do you want."

"Well, sleep, but --" Murray bit his lip, and blushed. "I'm sorry, Nick. I really do want --"

"You didn't want to, Murray," Nick reminded him. "Remember, you were getting our your pajamas, and I made you stop and come over here and do me. I'm sorry, okay? We'll do that when you've caught up on your sleep. Now, do you want me to get your pajamas?"

"No! I want to *do* you, Nick! I haven't been available --"

"Who decided that we have to do it every night?" Cody asked him. "Murray, you know that we don't, every single night. We all need a down night sometimes, or we're not in the mood."

"But I wanted to help you feel good. And I wanted one of you to make me feel good, too, after I watched the two of you together -- but I'm so tired."

"You know what," Nick said, "there's plenty of ways of making somebody feel good. I think -- oh, hey. I've got an idea. I know just the thing that'll make you feel good. At least until another night when you've got more energy, okay? I'll be right back!"

"Nick's right. Want me to get your pajamas out, Mur?" Cody offered.

"No, that's okay," Murray said, smiling up at Cody sleepily, but with that guilty look that they hated so much. "Even if I don't feel up to having much fun right now, we can at least cuddle, can't we? And I'm warm enough."

"Okay, then. And you can hog the blankets if you need 'em, all right?"

Murray was nodding as Nick hurried back in with a magazine. "Found it!" he called.

Cody looked up with interest, but Murray only nodded sleepily.

"Dirty pictures?" Murray asked. "Or are you gonna roll it up and swat me, for being a bad little partner?"

"Nope, and nope. But if you want either of those, I'll be available anytime tomorrow after you've gotten at least eight hours of sleep," Nick smiled. Cody nodded his agreement, giving Murray a hug. "This," he said, holding up the magazine.

Murray squinted at it with tired eyes. Shaking his head, Nick reached out and confiscated his thick glasses, setting them aside on the night table. "Scientific American," Cody read out loud, looking puzzled. "Nick?"

"One of my favorite publications," Murray agreed. "But, Nick, my eyes are kind of tired, and without my glasses --"

"Yes, I agree your eyes are too tired to read, tonight. That's why I'm going to read an article or two to you, tonight, to help you unwind so you can get some sleep. I happen to know a thing or two about you, Bozinsky. One is, you love to be read to. I'm sorry I don't do it more often. The other is, this magazine came four days ago, and it's got a big article about the space shuttle, one of your favorite topics, and you haven't gotten around to looking at it, yet, because you've been too busy. Now, I'll start reading it tonight, and I'll finish reading it to you when you get up in the morning so you can relax those pretty eyes of yours. Ready?"

Murray blushed a bright red as he looked from one loving smile to another, and nodded.

"Come a little closer, Murray," Cody told him, holding his arms open. Murray quickly got comfortable in his strong embrace, reclining back against a warm chest.

"I love you guys a lot," he told them sleepily. "You know that?"

"Yup, we know," Cody said, kissing the top of his head.

"Of course, Mur," Nick chuckled. "I know lots of things. I *do* read 'Scientific American' after all, right?" Ducking to avoid Cody's thrown pillow and tossing it back at them, he flipped through the pages. "Okay, here we go -- 'Next week, when the space shuttle lands again, there will be a large group waiting to meet them. The group of scientists from NASA and --'"


End file.
